User blog:Leolab/Apocalypse Special! War (Darksiders) vs Death (Darksiders II)
So... yeah. Back to my usual style. But this time, with PICTURES!!!!!1!!!1!one! Weapons War Main Weapon: Chaoseater is War's sword. It is f--kin huge, but he swings it around with ease. Its secondary purpose is to collect Chaos Energy from killed opponents, which allows War to assume Chaos Form. Two-Handed Secondary: War decided to rip off his bro and use a massive, two-handed scythe as his two-handed weapon. This scythe is exactly what it seems to be; it's less powerful that Chaoseater, but it is much faster. In-game, this can take on the form of Harvester, Death's own scythe, but that's DLC and not canon. Gauntlet Secondary: While hunting Griever, War picked up the Tremor Gauntlet. It is simply a huge gauntlet that is more powerful than but (on average) slower than Chaoseater. It can break some massive blue crystals, and has some devastatingly powerful punches. Handgun: Mercy is a copy(?) of one of Strife's handguns. It has a relatively low damage output, but it has a very high rate of fire, and it is self-reloading with infinite ammo. Crossblade.jpg|Crossblade abyssal-chain.jpg|Abyssal Chain Voidwalker.jpg|Voidwalker Items: The Crossblade, the first item War obtains, is a gigantic shuriken. It can be imbued with energy by passing through objects, and if charged will continuously damage its target over several seconds. It does very little damage, though, and is mostly used for puzzle solving. The Abyssal Chain is a spear-tipped chain that War can grapple enemies with (and no, he does not say "GET OVER HERE!"). It does almost no damage, and it serves to bring enemies in range of his weapons; its main purpose is to aid in platforming. The Voidwalker is the Portal Gun from Portal, except it's an arm-mounted gauntlet rather than a gun, and it only works in certain areas. The arena will have those areas scattered about on the walls and floor. Mount: Ruin is War's horse. Ruin takes the form of a black horse wreathed in fire. Blade_Geyser.jpg|Blade Geyser Stoneskin.jpg|Stoneskin Immolation.jpg|Immolation Affliction.jpg|Affliction Wrath Abilities: War has four Wrath abilities at his disposal. Blade Geyser makes a ring of blades around him twice, which does damage. Stoneskin ups War's defense and offense. Immolation sets War on fire, damaging enemies in melee range. Affliction sends out spirits to attack your foes. Super Mode: War's super mode is Chaos Form. In Chaos Form, War takes the form of a missive fiery... thing with a huge-a** sword. He does a large amount of AoE damage upon transformation, enough to instakill weaker opponents. The transformation makes him invincible, as well as majorly upping his damage. Death Main Weapon: The Harvester is Death's primary weapon, a multipurpose, shapeshifting scythe. He usually wields it in the form of two double-edged scythes, one in each hand, that can connect in the middle to form a buzzsaw-like throwing weapon. Because magic. He uses this form in a far more speedy style than War, and dodges rather than blocks. Two-Handed secondary: One of the several secondary weapons Death can equip is the Glaive. Out of all three two-handed types, the Glaive is the quickest. It possesses a charge-up move that involves him pouncing at the enemy. Gauntlet Secondary: Another kind of secondary Death can equip are claws. Out of all the secondary weapons, the claws are by far the fastest. Their charge-up move involves Death charging forward and delivering a cross followed by an uppercut. Handgun: Redemption is a copy(?) of Strife's second handgun. It is a ten-shot revolver that self-generates ammo. It has fast but weak attacks. Death_Grip.jpg|Death Grip Voidwalker.jpg|Voidwalker Equipment: Death has two pieces of equipment, the Death Grip and the Voidwalker. The Voidwalker functions the same as War's, in that it opens portals on certain areas. Again, the arena will have those areas scattered about on the walls and floor in an equal concentration to War's. The Death Grip is similar in function to the Abyssal Chain, except more obviously magical in nature. Mount: Despair is Death's mount. It glows green, and it's half-decomposed appearance is just appearance; it is as powerful as Ruin. Wrath Abilities: Darksiders II has a skilltree-type wrath ability system, with no canon choice given, so I'll be using my build for this. Exhume calls up three corpses to fight by Death's side. The corpses restore his Wrath with each hit, as well as being on fire and exploding upon death / desummon. Bone Storm explodes Death into a cloud of bones, dealing damage to whatever enters the area. Harvest summons Reaper Form for an area attack around him, restoring his Reaper Energy as well as making victims more vulnerable to his attacks. Frenzy gives Death a huge speed boost. Super Mode: Death's Reaper Mode turns him into a classical depiction of the Grim Reaper. He releases an AoE burst of a similar strength to War, and releases a second one upon deactivation. Reaper Form seems to be capable of limited flight. X-Factors War is agile enough to leap from beam to beam. Death is agile enough to wall run and wall jump. In addition, Death relies on his agility for his fighting style, while War just tanks hits. Death and War are both highly durable, extremely powerful individuals. Death, however, has less armor, and dodges rather than blocks. War can tank through just about everything thrown at him. War sees killing as a necessity, and one he would rather do without. Death sees killing as an art, and enjoys practicing. In Darksiders II, Death's only concern is resurrecting the human race to exonorate his brother. He goes through four different planes of existence and slaughters his way to his goal, all the while overcoming challenges and snarking. War is also eager to clear his name, and does so by fighting through The Destroyer's army. Both are willing to die for their cause, but War appeared more determined in Darksiders than Death did in Darksiders II. My edges Voting System *Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences or votes with edges count as a full vote. *Votes with one sentence do not count. *All other votes count as a half vote. *Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point. Battle "Good to see you're in one piece, Brother," Death says, nodding at War. "Brother, the Charred Council set me up." "Then we kill them. Practicing my art is... fun. Let's have a short sparring session before Fury and Strife get here. I know a place in the Abyss. It's called The Crucible." Death and War step into the portal to Lostlight, and then travel to The Crucible, an arena in the void between the realms. They step into a side room, a small arena made at Death's request. "What are we fighting until," War asks. "Until we tire, Brother. The seals are broken." "Very well." They take battle stances across from each other, weapons at the ready. War makes the first move, and quickdraws Mercy and fires it at Death. Death backflips into the air, dodging the bullet, and draws Redemption and fires it. War intercept the bullet with Chaoseater. Death lands on one of the beams around the wall of the arena. "I think we need to talk to Strife about his... carelessness when he gets here," Death says, "and you're still as slow as ever." In lieu of a response, War hooks a ring above Death with the Abyssal Chain, disengages and enters his Flipsaw attack, spinning in the air while holding his sword. Death simply drops off the beam and takes out his Glaive. He crouches and springs at War, who has finished his attack and has landed on the beam. War blocks, but the force of the attack slams him into the wall. Death backflips off and grabs War with the Death Grip and uses Harvester. War is hit, and gets knocked back, landing on his feet. War casts Stone Skin and Immolation and charges in, whipping out his own scythe. He swings in quick, wide arcs, while Death ducks and rolls under them, pausing once to shoot the Voidwalker on one of the ceiling portal tiles. Death does a backwards roll out of the range of the scythe, and casts Exhume. Three flaming corpses appear and charge War, who switches to his Tremor Gauntlet and destroys two of them with one punch. They explode. The third corpse gets fried by Immolation, and explodes as well. Death charges in and does a quick cross and uppercut with his claws, rolling out of the way of War's Tremor Gauntlet when he tries to counter. Death switches to his dual scythes and takes his combat stance, while War does the same with Chaoseater. They both unleash their true forms, releasing a burst of energy upon activating Reaper and Chaos Forms. War charges at Death, who floats speedily to meet his brother's challenge. War swings his sword, which is parried and hooked out of the way by Death's scythe. Death impales War's chaos form on his scythe, while War lands a blow on Death and sends him flying into a wall. Death quickly leaves Reaper form, and his weapon returns to him. War, in Chaos Form, strides up to Death and points his sword at Death's throat. "I win this one, Brother," War says "Oh really?" Death fires the Voidwalker on the floor, since he's sitting on a portal tile. He vanishes through it, and pops out from the ceiling. He switches to Reaper Form, and hooks War's Chaos Form in his scythe, slamming it on the ground. As War's Chaos Energy runs out, Death reverts to his normal form and puts his scythe at War's throat. "I win this one, Brother." "Very well, I surrender." Death extends his hand and helps War up. "Well, shall we find Strife and Fury?" "Sure. And we'll catch up on the way. I want to know what you've been doing these past hundred-odd years." Category:Blog posts